


Ichigo And Dana Oneshots

by Starryyeah



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Limes, Love Story, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryyeah/pseuds/Starryyeah
Summary: Written by Tatsuki Vermilion. All I own is my oc. She did these as requests for me.





	1. Chapter 1

Gin watched from the side as Aizen showed Orihime the Hōgyoku. While he wasn't one to question Aizen, the ex-Squad 3 Captain had some reservations about showing her something so valuable to their plan so soon. After all, the girl had barely been in Hueco Mundo for a day. Not to mention she was awfully attached to that Ichigo child.

When Orihime left, Aizen returned his gaze to the view. Not that there was much to see. Hueco Mundo was a barren desert of perpetual darkness. The only life lied below the ever reaching sands.

"Something is bothering you Gin. Could it be you are questioning my judgement on showing Orihime the Hōgyoku?" Gin let his head drop slightly. He chuckled to himself.

"It's not that I'm questioning you."

"You're just wondering why I did it."

"Yeah. You know her friends are going to come for her. What if she leads them here?" Aizen smiled to himself.

"It's because I know that her friends are going to try and rescue her that I showed her. If she knows where it is, then she's not going to want to leave." Gin made a sound of realization.

"And, when she doesn't want to leave with her friends, it will further solidify in the minds of the Soul Society that she left willingly. She will be permanently branded as a traitor." Gin's smile grew. "You're evil." Aizen chuckled.

"You know Gin."

"Hm?"

"I hear that Ichigo is very fond of another human girl. Even more than he is of Orihime." Gin frowned slightly in thought.

"Is that so?"

"I noticed you're getting a little bored around here. If you want, you can take her." Gin pushed himself off the wall.

"Really? Thank you." He began walking out of the room. "I was a little bored."

"Just don't let her near Orihime."

"Oh I won't." Gin flashed a smile over his shoulder. "That would ruin the fun!"

暗所に愛

"Come on Dana! Catch up!"

"Yeah yeah! Hold your horses Ichigo!" The white-haired girl shifted her bag higher onto her shoulder, running to catch up to Ichigo. The orange-haired male was waiting at the gate.

"What took you so long?"

"Shaddup. It's not my fault my legs are shorter than yours. Besides." She straightened, shaking her hair out of her crystal blue eyes. "Tatsuki wanted to talk." Ichigo's eyes widened.

"You didn't tell her anything did you?"

"Of course not! What do you think I am, stupid?" Dana sighed. "Look, the longer we stay here talking about her, the longer Orihime is in the hands of Aizen." Ichigo nodded.

"Right. Let's go." Dana nodded, falling into step next to him. They walked down the street together.

It had been two days since it was revealed that Orihime had left the Soul Society… and vanished. Evidently, she had been attacked by an Arrancar while en route. The others had been occupied with other Arrancars, and as such were unable to get to her before she was taken. What they didn't understand, was how she had been able to heal Ichigo's wounds before she was taken. After all the others had been ordered back to the Soul Society, Dana and Ichigo had been left in Karakura Town. Out of everyone, they bore the worst guilt.

Dana had found Ichigo wallowing in his room after he left Orihime's place. She had sat with him all night, trying to snap him out of it. Eventually, he had recovered enough to return to school. Dana had stuck by his side, making sure he didn't relapse. She didn't mention it, but Dana was no better off than him. If anything, she was worse. Ichigo had a viable excuse for not being able to save Orihime: he was engaged in battle with Grimmjow. Dana… she didn't.

As the only member of the team with no Spiritual Pressure, Dana wasn't capable of fighting Arrancars. She couldn't even fight normal Hollows. Instead, all she was good for (by her thinking) was staying out of the way. The others told her that she wasn't useless, but, after what had just happened…

She had never felt more useless than she did now.

Dana mentally shook herself. 'I can't be thinking about that now. I have to stay strong… if only for Ichigo's sake.' She looked up at her companion. 'He always was super perceptive. If he catches wind that I'm feeling down, who knows how he'll react.' Sooner than she had expected, they arrived at her house.

"Well, I'll be seeing ya'." Dana nodded.

"Yeah. You be careful, Ichigo. Call me if you need anything." He nodded slightly, a small smile pulling up on his lips. He gently placed a hand on her head, petting her hair. Having done that since they were kids, Dana was used to it. If anything, it was a gesture of affection that he imparted to no one else.

"I will. See ya around, Dana."

"Bye." Dana waited till he had rounded the corner before entering her house. Even though she was sixteen, she lived alone, having no living family to speak of. Her mother, the last surviving member of her family, had passed away when she was twelve.

As soon as she closed the door, Dana felt something was off. Though she had no Spiritual Pressure of her own, she was able to sense the slightest bit of it. Tōshirō Hitsugaya believed it was because she had no Spiritual Pressure that her ability to sense it was so acute. Whatever the case… whoever was in her apartment… though they were concealing it… had a lot of Spiritual Pressure.

"Who's there!?" she called, turning in place. Someone appeared from the shadows. The next thing she knew, a pain erupted in her neck. The last thing she saw… was a smile.

暗所に愛

Ichigo growled, staring at his phone in frustration. "Why isn't she picking up!?" His knuckles turned white as he gripped the device. Standing, he threw the phone onto his bed. Taking his medallion out of his pocket, he pressed it to his chest. Immediately, his soul popped out of his body, the limp body falling to the bed like he was out cold. Opening his window, Ichigo leapt across the rooftops.

Once he had gotten home, his stomach churned. Not in a hungry way. It was the type of churning you get when you know that something really bad has either happened, or will happen very quickly. Immediately, Ichigo's thoughts turned to Dana.

Not bothering to come down for dinner, Ichigo tried calling her. She didn't pick up. Thinking she might be in the shower, he waited five minutes before calling again. Still no answer. After repeating the process twice, he knew something was wrong. Hence the reason he was now leaping across the rooftops.

He arrived at Dana's apartment. All the lights were off. Coming around to the back, his heart dropped at the residual Spiritual Pressure. Using flash step, he appeared in her bedroom.

"Dana? Dana!" He ran around the flat, trying to find any trace of her. Nothing. The shower wasn't even wet. Whoever had taken her, had been waiting for a while. As he entered the kitchen, Ichigo noticed something on the counter.

It was a note. Hesitantly, he walked over, picking it up. He only read it once before tearing out of the apartment again, clutching the paper in his fist. Instead of going home, he made a beeline for Kisuke's shop.

暗所に愛

"Kisuke!" The ex-Soul Reaper Captain looked up to see a very angry, and concerned, Ichigo.

"Well hello Ichigo! What can I-"

"Send me to Hueco Mundo!" The Substitute Soul Reaper stalked up to the storeowner. "Now!"

"Why?" As an answer, a paper was shoved in his face. Snorting in surprise, Kisuke took the paper off, reading the words. His eyes narrowed as she did. "Hope you don't mind, but I took Dana to Hueco Mundo. I needed some entertainment. Sincerely, Gin Ichimaru."

"See!? That bastard took Dana!" Ichigo's hands were clenched so hard they were shaking. "I have to save her."

"And what about Orihime?"

"She's there too. I'll get her too." Kisuke sighed, standing.

"I can see there's no stopping you. Alright then. Let's go."

暗所に愛

"Wakey wakey!" Dana moaned, blinking her eyes open. Instead of seeing her room, she was met with the face of a strange man.

"AAAAHHH!" She leapt back, hitting her head on the wall. Recoiling from that, she ended up on her butt on the ground. Her awakener stared at her. Ignoring the throbbing pain in her head, Dana whipped it around, trying to make sense of where she was.

"What the!? Where am I!?" She looked at the other occupant of the room. "Who the heck are you?!" He chuckled, the smile on his face growing.

"You are certainly entertaining, Miss Dana."

"You… you know my name?" He nodded. Placing a hand over his heart, he bowed slightly.

"I am Gin Ichimaru." Dana gasped.

"The ex-Squad 3 Captain!?"

"Ah! So you do know of me. That'll make this easier." Dana stood up, glowering at him. "Glaring won't make your situation better."

"Why have you brought me here?" Gin shrugged as he left the room.

"Because I was bored. Those clothes are for you by the way." Dana could only watch as he left. Suddenly, something came to her.

"Wait! Where's-" He had already left. Dana let her hand drop back to her side. Clenching her fists, she turned around. A pile of clothes rested on the small table. "I might as well change. These clothes stink."

暗所に愛

Ichigo growled as he faced off against Grimmjow. The Espada was taunting him, even though he had already saved Orihime. Uryū was watching over her while Ichigo fought. Even while Hollowfied, Ichigo was still having a hard time beating the Espada.

"What's the matter, Ichigo?!" Grimmjow smiled, baring his fangs. "You already saved the girl! Why so glum?" His face fell in mock shock. "Or maybe… she isn't the girl you came to save." Behind his mask, Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Where's Dana, Grimmjow!?" Grimmjow shrugged.

"Dunno. Master Ichimaru was the one that took her. He hasn't let anyone near her." Grimmjow narrowed his eyes, his lips twisting in a smirk of disgust. "Don't tell me." Ichigo's grip tightened on Tensa Zangetsu. "You're in love with her."

"Where is she!?" Ichigo swung at Grimmjow, connecting with his arm. The Espada howled in pain, ripping his arm from Ichigo's blade. "Tell me!"

"You'd have to kill me first!"

"So be it." Grimmjow's eyes widened. He didn't expect Ichigo to agree to kill him. Nevertheless, he smiled.

"Bring it Soul Reaper!" They attacked each other with new ferocity. It was immediately apparent to Grimmjow, however, that Ichigo had no intent of letting him live. 'He really is going to kill me.'

Ichigo couldn't see anything. The rage, the guilt… everything that he had kept pent up spilled out with that one statement from Grimmjow. It burned Ichigo up that it took someone like him to point out what was completely obvious. His grip tightened again.

'Dana… Dana… Dana!' Every time he swung at Grimmjow, she flashed before his eyes. Her smile, her tears, her laughter, her eyes. Every time he saw her face, his heart throbbed. 'Please be okay! Please!'

"I can see it in your eyes, Kurosaki!" Grimmjow laughed. "You're desperate! You're so desperate to save her you can't even see me!"

"Oh yeah!?" Twirling Tensa Zangetsu, Ichigo grabbed his forearm with his other hand. Grimmjow stopped his attack, watching as Ichigo's mask disappeared.

"What are you doing now?" His answer came when Ichigo opened his eyes again. Grimmjow was flung back with the shockwave of Ichigo's release. When the dust cleared, his blue eyes widened in shock.

Ichigo had changed again. The hilt of Zangetsu was now extended, the hooks pointing out in ninety degree angles. His right hand was black. Trailing up his now bare arm was the chain connected to Zangetsu's pommel. His feet were bare. Ichigo had lost the Hollow mask, but he didn't need it.

"Prepare yourself, Grimmjow." Ichigo's voice was quiet, but terrifying. "I'm going to kill you, and then I'm going to take Renji…" He took a step forward.

"And Rukia…" another step.

"Desagarrón!" Grimmjow slashed through the air, creating ten blue streaks.

"And Chad." Ichigo continued walking forward.

"Die Kurosaki!" Grimmjow sent one pair of streaks towards him. Ichigo lifted Zangetsu, continuing to walk forward.

"And Uryū." He sliced through Desagarrón with ease. Grimmjow's eyes widened in horror.

"I… Impossible! Desagarrón is my ultimate technique! There's no way a lowly human could beat it!" He focused all of his Spirit energy into the final five slashes.

"And Orihime." Pushing off the air, Ichigo leapt towards Grimmjow.

"Damn you!" Grimmjow attacked one final time. Ichigo dodged, circling in the air to avoid the slashes.

"And Dana!" Grimmjow gasped as something was plunged into his body. Looking down, he saw Zangetsu vanish into him up to the hilt. Looking up, he saw Ichigo's face. A face full of determination. "I'm taking all of them home with me… and I'll kill anyone that gets between me and Dana." Ichigo removed his sword from Grimmjow, letting the Espada drop to the ground.

By the time he hit, he was already dead.

Ichigo looked over his shoulder. Uryū nodded, picking up Orihime. Ichigo nodded back, watching as Nel jumped up on Uryū's back. The Quincy used his Hirenkyaku technique, speeding away from the area. Because Ichigo now knew who was in charge of Dana, and none of Las Noches was built of Sekkiseki rock, all he had to do…

Was find Gin Ichimaru.

暗所に愛

Gin sat across from Dana. It had been three days since he brought her here. She had changed into the outfit he had brought from her room: a long-sleeve white shirt, a black miniskirt, and thigh high gray boots. Since she was his to take care of, he didn't have to make her wear the same things as Orihime. Besides, that would have made them two of a kind. And he didn't want that.

Up until this point, he had been content with just watching her. Now, however, he wanted entertainment. Upon seeing her crystal blue eyes shut, he knew it wasn't going to be easy. However, if there was one thing Gin Ichimaru liked, it was a challenge. Besides, it would distract her from the sounds of battle.

"Dana." He called her name lightly. She cracked her eyes open slightly to look at him. "I've heard rumors about you." She scoffed, closing her eyes again.

"Is that so? What kind of rumors?" Gin hummed, falling onto his back. He crossed his arms behind his head, looking up at the ceiling.

"Well… I've heard that you have the voice of an angel when you sing." Dana couldn't help the blush that rose to her cheeks. "Is that true?"

"Well… I do sing. But I don't know how accurate the whole 'voice of an angel' thing is." Gin chuckled.

"Prove it."

"Excuse me?"

"I want to hear you sing. Will you?" Dana sighed. It wasn't that she didn't like singing. It was just that she didn't want to give in to his demands. However, she still needed time. "What are you waiting for?"

"I don't know what kinds of songs you like. I was waiting for you to tell me." Gin shrugged, not getting up.

"Let's hear something like a ballad or something. Something to make me feel." Dana nodded, looking down at her lap as she tried to find a song to fit that. It was rather easy, considering her emotional state. Gin looked up as she took a deep breath. 'Let's see if you really do sing like an angel.'

"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go,  
When all those shadows almost killed your light.  
I remember you said don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed,  
Tonight.

Just close your eyes.  
The sun is going down.  
You'll be alright.  
No one can hurt you now.  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe, and, sound."

暗所に愛

Ichigo felt his heat skip a beat. 'That's Dana's voice!' He flash-stepped down the hall, hurrying as fast as he could go. As he did, he passed Espada and other Hollows. He was moving so fast, however, that none of them knew he had passed them. As he ran down the halls, Dana's voice slowly grew louder.

"Don't you dare look out your window.  
Darling everything's on fire.  
The war outside our door keeps raging on.  
Hold on to this,  
Lullaby.  
Even when the music's,  
Gone…  
Gone…

Just close your eyes.  
The sun is going down.  
You'll be alright.  
No one can hurt you now.  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe, and, sound."

His bare feet made no sound as he skidded around the corner. Ichigo felt like a massive weight had been lifted off of his heart. He practically floated through the halls, finally stopping in front of the room that Dana's voice was coming from. Lifting his hand, he sliced Zangetsu through the wall.

暗所に愛

Dana gasped as the wall was destroyed. She jumped out of the way, shielding her face. When the dust cleared, her eyes widened at the sight. Her heart felt like it stopped.

Ichigo had used his Bankai, but it was different. His feet were bare. He had lost his right shihakushō sleeve in favor of Zangetsu's chain wrapping around his arm. Nevertheless, it was still him. Dana felt her eyes starting to burn.

"Ichigo!" Gin lay on the ground, shock written all over his face. For once, his eyes were actually open. Before he could do anything, Ichigo had hit him over the head, knocking him out.

"Dana!" Running over, Ichigo dropped to his knees in front of her. He pulled her to his chest, burying his face in her neck. "I was so worried." Dana returned the embrace, fisting her hands in his shihakushō.

"You came for me."

"Always. I'll always come for you." Pulling back, Ichigo scooped her up singlehandedly, cradling her to his chest. "Let's get out of here."

暗所に愛

Ichigo sighed as he relaxed into Dana's bed. He opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling. The light from the bathroom shone under the closed door. The sounds of the shower running could be faintly heard through the glass and wood.

It had been a couple hours since Ichigo had brought Dana and everyone else home. Uryū and Rukia had taken Orihime home to watch over her. Renji had taken Chad to Urahara's so he could heal Chad's wounds. Ichigo had gone home with Dana. While he normally would be flustered at being in a girl's room while she was showering, Ichigo's mind was filled with other thoughts. Namely… how he was going to tell her how he felt.

He couldn't just come out and say it, could he? No. She had been through a lot in the past few days. She didn't need to be thrown a curveball of a love confession.

'Then how…' Ichigo sighed, throwing an arm over his eyes. 'I thought this would be easier.'

"Thought what would be easier?"

"GAH!" Ichigo started, falling off the bed. Looking up, he saw Dana, clad in her favorite white with black-and-gray leopard print pajamas, standing over him, hands on hips. Her short hair clung to her face as she combed it back with her fingers. "Geez. Do you have to scare me like that?" She chuckled, her crystal blue eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Sorry." She extended a hand. "You're normally much more vigilant, so I thought you heard me come out." Ichigo huffed, taking her hand. She pulled him up, but didn't let go.

"What's bothering you?" Sighing, Ichigo pulled her to the bed. She sat down across from him. "Ichigo?"

"Look… I'm… I've got something to tell you… and…" Dana lifted an eyebrow at the slight blush on Ichigo's cheeks. "And I just want you to listen to me, okay?"

"Alright…" she replied slowly. "What is it?" Ichigo took a deep breath, steeling his nerves.

"I love you Dana." She gaped at him. "I mean, like, the kind of love that exists between… um… well… lovers." Ichigo's blush deepened. "I know you've been through a lot, and that's probably the last thing you need to hear right now, but I…" He sighed. "I just had to tell you."

"Well… what took you so long?" Ichigo blinked. His jaw fell.

"I… I'm sorry?" Dana laughed, hiding her mouth behind her hand.

"Maybe this will clear things up." Leaning forward, she kissed him. Ichigo froze up, not knowing what to do. When Dana pulled back, he stared into her eyes. "I love you too, Ichigo." Her cheeks darkened.

"That's why I was so happy when you came to save me. Granted, anyone who came to get me out of that dreadful place would have been welcome, but you…" Dana bit her lip. "When I saw you, using your Bankai to save me, that proved to me just how much you cared. You wouldn't have released your Bankai, let alone one like that, if you didn't care." Ichigo smiled at her.

"Oh Dana." He pulled her to his chest, crushing her in his embrace. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep you from Aizen and Gin."

"It's okay." Dana returned the embrace, nuzzling her head into his chest. "After all, it was only through this that we both got the courage to confess." He chuckled, moving one hand from her back to cup her chin.

Once she was facing him, he gently pressed his lips to hers. Dana sighed softly, her hands clenching slightly on his chest. His thumb stroked her cheek, his fingertips tucking some stray strands of hair behind her ear. Ichigo trailed his fingers down her jaw as he pulled back.

"Yeah. I promise to take care of you from now on." He embraced her again. "I'll keep you safe and sound, Dana. I swear no one will ever take you again."

"I know. I believe you." Dana smiled, closing her eyes as she relaxed into Ichigo. "I love you, Ichigo."

"I love you too. I really, really do."


	2. Chapter 2

Dana slowly picked her way through the debris of what once was the southern shopping district of downtown Karakura Town. Her white shirt was torn and covered in dirt. Her boots were caked with mud and dried blood from puddles that littered the streets from fallen Hollows and injured Soul Reapers. A thin line of drying blood ran along her left cheekbone, courtesy of the shockwave created from Aizen's Resurrección. Currently, she was searching for the one that had engaged him in battle.

She found him overlooking the field upon which he fought the ex-Soul Reaper Captain. She paused two yards behind him, taking in his appearance.

His shaggy orange hair was now black and reached to below his waist. Only the pants of his Bankai shihakushō remained, and even those were torn. His entire torso was covered in gray bandages. Evidently, he had heard her, because he turned around to face her. The bandages continued up his neck to cover the lower half of his face. His normally enchanting brown eyes were now a blood red.

"Ichigo?" she called hesitantly. He sighed, his head dropping to his right slightly.

"Sorry. I probably scare you like this." Dana shook her head, walking up to him. When she took his hand, his red irises flicked briefly to her.

"You could never scare me, Ichigo." His head turned so he was fully facing her. His free hand came up to brush along her left cheek.

"You're injured."

"It's nothing. Just a scratch." Dana tilted her head into his touch. "Are you alright?" Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah." Dana smiled, resting her head on his chest. After a moment, his arms engulfed her, keeping her right next to him.

"I'm glad." Ichigo breathed a sigh, letting his chin rest on her head. They stayed like that for a little while, letting reality wash over them. Dana's eyes opened slightly. "Ichigo?"

"Hm?"

"What are you going to do? Now that the war's over." Ichigo sighed, rubbing Dana's back. He took his time answering. What was he going to do? For the past six months, all he had thought about was defeating Aizen. Everything he had done, all the risks he had taken, all the training he had put himself through, was for the sole purpose of killing the traitor.

'Or was it?' Ichigo let his eyes travel to the girl he was currently holding. He couldn't deny that he really liked Dana. Okay. It wasn't a stretch to say that he may… possibly… love her.

"I don't know Dana. I mean… now that there's no enemy to fight… I don't really need to be a Soul Reaper anymore. The whole reason I became a Soul Reaper was to protect people."

"Well, I'll always need your protection." Dana and Ichigo laughed softly together. "Remember when we met?"

"How could I forget?"

#~#~#~#

Ichigo looked up at a familiar feeling in his chest. 'A Hollow!' Leaping from his bed, he pressed his Substitute Soul Reaper badge to his chest. Immediately, his soul popped out of his body.

Leaping across the rooftops, he found the Hollow. It had cornered a young girl, no older than him. Her blue eyes were wide with fear as she stared up at the disgusting beast. Ichigo growled, unsheathing Zangetsu.

"Hey!" The Hollow whirled at his voice.

"Well, well, well. It must be my lucky night!" The mask twisted in a smile. "First a delectable female soul, and now a Soul Reap-" His voice was cut off as Ichigo sliced through his mask. The demon disintegrated, leaving a very annoyed Ichigo and a terrified girl.

"You talk too much." Letting Zangetsu's bandages rewrap themselves, he turned to the girl. His eyes widened when he saw there was no chain on her chest. "You… you're alive."

"Uh… duh?" She stood, brushing off her black mini skirt. "What did you think I was?" Ichigo blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry. I'm just used to saving souls from Hollows, not still living humans." She stared at him like he was nuts. Before he could get worried, she started laughing, hiding her mouth behind her hand.

"You're cute, you know that?" Ichigo's blush deepened. Smirking softly, he walked up to her.

"You're not half-bad yourself. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." She stuck out a hand. Ichigo gripped it, immediately noticing how smooth her skin felt against his calloused hands.

"Dana." They shook.

"So… you live nearby?" to his surprise, she shook her head.

"Nah. I've been trying to find a new place since my mom died last month." She bent down, picking up a bag that Ichigo hadn't noticed before.

"Well… we got a spare room at my place. I'm sure my sisters would love having you around." Dana snickered, staring up at him through her silver-white eyelashes. Ichigo gulped at the shine her blue eyes cast on them.

"You sure you're not just saying that to get me in your house?"

"What… NO! I'm not like that I swear!" Ichigo shook his hands back and forth fervently. "I was just offering, you know? If you already have plans that's cool! I was just-" Her laughter cut him off.

"I would love to stay at your place, Ichigo Kurosaki." He sighed in relief.

"Good. I mean… uh… how bout we just go, huh?" Dana smiled, hoisting her bag higher onto her shoulder.

"Sounds good."

#~#~#~#

"Ichigo? Ichigo!" He blinked, clearing his head.

"Sorry. I was…"

"Reminiscing?" He nodded. Dana smiled that smile he adored so much. She returned her head to his chest. Ichigo started weaving her short white hair through his fingers. "Ichigo…"

"Yeah?"

"I… I…" His eyes widened when he realized he had been squeezing her. He immediately let go, allowing her to catch her breath.

"Sorry! Are you okay!?" She nodded, resting a hand on her abdomen. "Ah jeez, Dana. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Just, what were you thinking of?" Ichigo's eyes widened. He looked away, hiding his blush.

"What might have happened if I didn't win against Aizen." Dana tilted her head. Ichigo sighed. "What would have happened to you if I had failed." Her eyes widened.

"Me? Why me?" Ichigo sighed again.

'Now or never, I guess.' "Dana, everyone knows how special you are to me. If I hadn't killed Aizen, I know he wouldn't have killed me."

"Why?"

"He would have wanted me to suffer. And… what better way to do that…" Ichigo returned his gaze to Dana. She saw brown start to seep into his irises. Along with it… an emotion she had never seen before. "Then to torture the woman I love?" She gasped, her hands flying to her mouth.

"The woman you… love?" Ichigo nodded. He knew there was no going back, but he couldn't stop talking.

"I love you Dana. The night we met, you stole my heart. Ever since then, everything I've done is to protect you. I got stronger to defeat Aizen, yes. But more than that: I did it to keep you safe. I couldn't… can't… bear the thought of you getting hurt. If you did… I don't know what I'd do."

Dana searched his eyes as they returned to the brown coloring she loved so much. She could tell from his voice that he was being completely honest with her. She heard his words, she remembered them, she comprehended them, but she couldn't believe them. Until he finished.

"I know that this is all so sudden. And I know this probably isn't the best time, but… when I was fighting Aizen, I knew that if I died without telling you, I would always regret it." The bandages around his nose began to crack. "I don't expect you to return my feelings. I understand. I just… I just wanted you to know how I really felt about you." He watched her, awaiting her reaction.

When her hand began to lift, he closed his eyes. When a finger hooked under the bandages, he allowed them to crack open a little bit. Dana was staring at him with an unreadable expression as she worked to remove the bandages from his face. Once they were gone, her fingers traced his cheekbones. Ichigo's eyes closed involuntarily, reveling in the touch of her smooth skin against his. It was only when something pressed against his lips did he open them again.

Dana had her eyes closed as she kissed him. Ichigo inhaled sharply through his nose. Dana pressed a little harder, her hands resting on his chest. Regaining his senses, he closed his eyes as he tilted his head and kissed her back. Dana smiled into the kiss, a single tear falling down her cheek. One of Ichigo's fingers brushed it away, his hand continuing back to cup the back of her head, bringing her closer to him. He abruptly pulled back, a slight smile on his face.

"Ichigo?" Dana gasped as Ichigo picked her up bridal style. Before she could blink, he had used flash-step, sending them flying across the rooftops. When she was able to see clearly, they were in Ichigo's room. "Ichigo?" she asked again. Ichigo didn't respond, instead cupping her cheeks and reconnecting their lips. Dana closed her eyes, returning the kiss.

Ichigo stroked her cheeks with his thumbs, relishing in their softness. He smirked slightly as they heated up slightly. Slowly, he let his hands drop, feeling her body as he made his way down to her hips. Once he had, he gripped them, pulling her closer.

Dana wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself up to his height. She moaned softly as he began to open and close his lips against hers. It didn't take long for her to reciprocate. The kiss quickly turned wet as Ichigo took every advantage to slip his tongue inside her mouth. Dana barely registered her legs being forced backwards. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she felt her body gently being laid down on the bed.

Needing to breathe, Ichigo broke the kiss. He stared down at Dana, his cheeks flushed. Dana's cheeks were equally pink, her lips swollen from the kiss. Ichigo licked his lips involuntarily, his brown eyes searching her blue ones. Dana blushed when she realized Ichigo's bandages had disappeared, leaving his entire upper body exposed. Ichigo noticed, an impish grin pulling up at his lips.

"Like what you see?" Dana rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, prat." Ichigo chuckled, leaning down to kiss her again.

"Gladly…" He licked her lower lip, nibbling at it as he pulled back. Dana moaned softly. "If this is what I get for doing so." Dana sighed softly, lifting her head to fully reconnect their lips. This time, she pulled back when she needed air.

"I love you too, Ichigo." Ichigo smiled, letting his head drop so it rested in the crook of neck. He slowly lowered his body onto hers, careful to not crush her under his weight. Dana hummed softly when his lips began dancing across her neck.

"You like that?"

"Sh… shut up."

"That's not nice." Ichigo lifted his head. His eyes flashed with a light Dana didn't recognize… but liked anyways. "You need to be punished."

"How so?"

"Well…" his lips grinned impishly again. "I can think of a few things."


End file.
